


Rest Stop Soccer

by GraceHolmes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Football | Soccer, Gen, Sam is an awkward moose, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceHolmes/pseuds/GraceHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have a little bit of unexpected fun while at a rest stop and happen upon an abandoned soccer ball. Set season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest Stop Soccer

"Sam, what are you doing?" Dean Winchester studied his little brother who was doing something fairly unusual at the rest stop they had parked at.

"Dean, this is a soccer ball." Sam was currently juggling the ball, or at least trying too. Every couple hits sent the ball a few feet in the wrong direction, and the tall hunter chasing after it. He looked ridiculous, clothed in the usual jeans and flannel shirt, chasing after the blue and white striped soccer ball, long limbs flailing. The older brother rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I can see that. Where'd it come from and what the hell are you trying to do with it?"

"Found it, guess someone accidentally left it here." Sam chased the ball down after a kick had sent it flying towards a picnic table and picked it up. "Want to kick it around a bit?"

Dean looked at his little brother like he had grown a pair of antlers. "Why?"

"Because its fun. Come on, my Stanford buddies and I played ball all the time." Sam tossed the ball to his other hand, but looked a bit like a sad puppy. Understandably, it had been only a few months ago that his comfortable college life had been ripped away.

"Okay, I guess. We have time." Finding Dad could wait, of course. Dean finished internally, and took off his thick leather jacket. Sam grinned, a boyish joy sparkling in his eyes, and kicked the ball towards his big brother. Dean trapped it as best he could, but the ball bounced awkwardly off of his boots.

"Damn it." Sam laughed as Dean sent the ball his way again. Soon the brothers were running around, chasing it down when they kicked it too far.

"Excuse me?" Both Dean and Sam turned around to see a teenage girl standing by a large van. The girl nervously twirled her long brown ponytail around in her right hand and awkwardly approached them. "I accidentally left my soccer ball here."

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry." Sam snatching the ball up from the ground. He walked up to her slowly, remembering his 6'4'' frame could be intimidating. He tossed her the ball from a couple feet away. Catching it, the girl smiled up at him. "Thanks. It looked like you guys were having fun."

Sam nodded, meeting her smile. "We were. Thanks for letting us borrow your soccer ball."

"Any time." She rushed off back to the still-running van and waved before climbing in.

Dean walked up to his little brother and put a hand on his shoulder. Sam waved as the van drove off. A nice little family: going to soccer games, walking their dogs, mowing lawns, making homemade pizza, playing Monopoly, living a normal life.

"So, back to the open road?" Dean was already walking towards the Impala. "I'm starving, there should be a Biggerson's in the next town over."

Sam sighed, still lost in thought. "Back to the open road."


End file.
